


Together

by PumpkinPatchKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Slight Manga Spoilers if You Squint, Tsukishima x y/n, Tsukishima x you, angst no comfort, haikyuu!! - Freeform, reader - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatchKid/pseuds/PumpkinPatchKid
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Together

You’d never had thought in a million years that Tsukishima Kei could have been tamed. He was a stubborn, hard-headed man. He rarely listened to others and kept more to himself than anyone you ever knew. But he was also a hard-working man and dedicated to his job at the museum and position in the Sendai Frogs, which was what attracted you to him in the first place, dreaming of a lame high school romance with the blond-haired beauty. Yet there he was, sat on the sofa with his back to you in your shared home, sporting a four-year-old silver band matching yours on his wedding finger and your ten-month-old daughter in his lap, just ending their game of peek-a-boo.

You were leant against the door frame into the living room, watching the heartwarming sight before you. Even though you couldn’t see Kei’s face, you could tell by the slump in his shoulders and the tender touches he gave your daughter that he was content with life. That he was happy. Your heart swelled and bubbled with happiness as your daughter’s squeals and giggles bounced around the room as Kei tickled her tummy and sides, letting his own chuckles free as she squirmed under his touch. It only carried on for a couple more moments before he smoothed out her little striped dress and straightened her crinkled tights.

You watched as he sat your daughter up in his lap, bouncing her gently as she reached out to pet her father’s infamous blond hair. She got her hair from him. But your eyes. She was the perfect mix of the pair of you. Tears came to your eyes, overwhelmed with the amount of love Kei could give when he kissed the little one’s chubby little hands. Then her arms, shoulders and all over her face. She giggled again and flopped forwards into Kei’s chest and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, worn out from all the playing, and from what you could tell, was more than ready for a nice, long nap with her Papa. A relaxing silence filled the house as Kei rubbed soothing little circles on his child’s back, humming softly to her – your wedding song.

A few stray tears escaped your eyes, and you wiped them away quickly.

“You’re so beautiful, my little chibi,” Kei spoke softly into your daughter’s hair as her breathing evened out. You normally wouldn’t have heard him speak, but as there was no other noise around, you heard him clear as day. “Don’t tell your Mama I said that though. She’ll think I’ve gone soft.” He chuckled to himself as he ran his fingers through tufts of her golden locks. Your daughter’s head shot up at the mention of you, which startled you both, as you’d both assumed, she was asleep.

“Ma?” Your sweet little girl had asked, looking at Kei. He smiled and kissed her little button nose. “Uh-huh. The teasing will be relentless, kiddo. It’s not worth it.” He hummed and rocked gently with her in his strong arms.

“Now go to sleep, I’ll get my as- butt kicked if you’re not asleep soon.” He said, smiling as she shifted to settle down. Your heart almost burst at the sight. As she’d gotten into position to nap, she’d spotted you, and a large toothless grin appeared on her face, a light giggle bubbling at her lips as she pointed at you.

“Ma!” She cried out. Kei’s head dropped and his shoulders tensed, cradling his daughter closer.

“I know baby, I miss her too…” He whispered, even then his voice cracking. His shoulders began to shake, and you couldn’t hold in your tears anymore. You began to freely sob with him.

_If only I’d survived the complications…_

_We could have had this, together._


End file.
